Convergencia
by BabyPhans
Summary: El Fantasma de la Ópera y Cyrano de Bergerac, dos almas solitarias, sus historias y personas que los rodean, revueltas por la friki imaginación de Lexell Cassini. Todo se vale... excepto escribir una mala fanfiction. PREVIEW DE TRES CAPÍTULOS
1. Los nuevos directores

**.::IMPORTANTE::.** _Convergencia_ está en mi propia cuenta (lexell-cassini), pero me parece que la categoría _Book Xovers_ está un tanto arrinconada, así que probaré suerte en esta concurridísima categoría. Subiré solamente los primeros tres capítulos, lo suficiente para que un lector decida si sigue leyendo o no. Y para no tener una copia de la fic completa. **Atte. Lexell C.**

Capítulo 1.

**Los nuevos directores**

-¡¿ESTÁ USTED LOCO?!

Fue esto lo que se escuchó en la oficina de los directores. Aquella noche, los señores Debienne y Poligny habían ofrecido su última función de gala, y ahora entregaban la dirección de el Palacio de la Ópera de parís a los señores Armand Moncharmin y Fermin Richard.

-Le repito, vizconde de Chagny¿Ha perdido totalmente el juicio?

Era Poligny quien alzaba la voz de esta manera, dirigiéndose al joven vizconde Raúl de Chagny. Su compañero Debienne también dirigía una insondable mirada juzgadora al contrariado joven. Los nuevos directores simplemente miraban, sin comprender el porqué de la agresión.

Después de un momento de titubeos, el vizconde decidió defenderse:

-¡Soy el nuevo patrocinador¿No puedo sugerir un cambio¡Yo lo pagaré!

-¡El dinero no es el problema!- respondió airadamente Poligny –El problema es… pues es….- vaciló unos momentos, y terminó posando la vista en su compañero.

-El Fantasma de la Ópera.- completó Debienne con precaución.

-¡El Fantasma de la Ópera!- arremedó Moncharmin –Ya ha sido suficiente de esta broma de "El Fantasma de la Ópera"¿no cree usted?

-No es broma, caballeros.- continuó Debienne, nerviosamente –Pero ya que tanto se niegan en creernos, se convencerán por ustedes mismos tarde o temprano.

-En caso de que este supuesto Fantasma exista…- apeló Richard -… ¿qué… _adversidad_ causaría por el hecho de que en este Palacio se lleve a cabo la idea de nuestro patrocinador?

Debienne y Poligny intercambiaron miradas de desaprobación, Poligny fue el primero en responder.

-Se supone que ustedes son los directores de la Academia de Música¿cómo pueden aceptar que el Palacio de la Ópera reciba semejante ultraje?

-Pero el teatro es también una de las Bellas Artes y…- respondió el vizconde, sin explicarse como aquellos dos hombres no podían entender argumentos tan simples.

-¡El Fantasma no lo aprobará!- interrumpió violentamente Debienne –No os quejéis después, caballeros, de que nadie os lo haya advertido.

-Queda decidido, entonces.- Sentenció Richard, esperando que tan molesta reunión terminara de una vez –El Palacio de la Ópera albergará también las mas bella obras que el teatro haya dado al mundo.

-Y nos importa poco más que nada el tal Fantasma de la Ópera- concluyó Moncharmin.

* * *

Bien, así empieza este debraye, que no surgió con la idea de qué pasaría si Cyrano y Eric se conocieran, sino la premisa de qué pasaría si Christian y Raúl se conocieran. Presiento que me voy a divertir muuucho a sus costillas. 


	2. La primera presentación de teatro

**.::IMPORTANTE::.** _Convergencia_ está en mi propia cuenta (lexell-cassini), pero me parece que la categoría Book Xovers está un tanto olvidada, así que probaré suerte en esta concurridísima categoría.Subiré solamente los primeros tres capítulos, lo suficiente para que el lector decida si sigue leyendo o no, y para no tener una copia de la fic completa. **Atte. Lexell C.**

Capítulo dos.

**La primera representación de teatro en el palacio de la Ópera.**

Tres meses después de la llegada de los nuevos directores, el Palacio de la Ópera ofrecía "La Cloris" de Baró. Mucho antes de la hora indicada, los espectadores comenzaron a llenar el salón de baile, donde esperarían el inicio de la función.

En la gran escalera y sus alrededores, comenzaba a alegrarse el ambiente. Caballeros practicando con el florete, lacayos charlando, algunos jugadores de cartas en el suelo, uno que otro borracho…

-_¿¡PEEEEEERO QUÉ SE CREE ESTA GENTUZA?!_- exclamó con notoria indignación La Carlota al dirigirse a su cuarto. Seguida por algunos aduladores y asistentes, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de actores, bailarines y coristas… y armando un gran escándalo para llamar la atención, por supuesto. -_¡PROFANANDO DE ESTA MANERA EL PALACIO DE LA ÓOOOPERA!_-

-¡Señora!

-¿Piangi?

Los dos cantantes atravesaron el pasillo hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Carlota retomó sus quejas.

-_¿Puedes creer todo esto? El Palacio de la Ópera se he vuelto una cueva de vulgaridad!_

-No se angustie mas, señora, hablaremos con los directores después.- intentó calmarla Piangi, tomándola de las manos.

-¿Las dos estrellas de canto del Palacio de la Ópera están disgustadas por el nuevo giro del negocio?

Una doncella se había atravesado ágilmente entre ambos, vestida en traje sastre, tenía una pluma en la mano y una libreta en la otra, detalle que los cantantes notaron inmediatamente.

-_¿Y quién eres tú?_- preguntó Carlota con petulancia.

-Gracias por la confianza de no hablarme de usted.- respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-¡Fleur Blanche!- respondió en alta voz un pequeño niño parado junto a ellos –La brillante y hermosa periodista estrella de "La Época".

-Y tú eres el chalán más adulador ¬¬- dijo la joven, apartando al niño de un ligero empujón.

-¡Periodista!- exclamó Piangi con claro disgusto -¡Incluso periodistas hay aquí¡Eso si es caer bajo!

-¡OIGA!- reclamaron la joven y el niño.

Los cantantes los ignoraron, pusieron cara de ofendidos y se fueron, empujando a la reportera.

-No nos fue posible entrevistar a las dos estrellas de canto del Palacio de la Ópera, pero sí: se ven molestos…- dijo Fleur, mirando como se alejaban -¡Vayamos a buscar más información!- completó con determinación, agarrando al niño del brazo y utilizándolo para abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto, en la gran escalera…

-¡AAAAAAH¡Cuánta gente!

Una joven vestida de muchacho merodeaba por el salón de baile, mirando el gentío con extrañeza.

-Lo que me gustaba de aquí era la tranquilid-¡Ay, perdón!- Se disculpó, después de haber chocado con alguien,

-No hay problema.- respondió una voz joven.

La chica contuvo una exclamación de asombro al cruzar su mirada con quien había chocado. Si bien ella era bonita, de curvas pronunciadas (intentadas en vano de disimularse con el varonil atuendo) y una larga cabellera castaña, no pudo evitar sentirse poca cosa al ver que el joven frente a ella era sumamente hermoso, de figura, facciones y porte fino y elegante, y culminaba en una espléndida cabellera rizada y rubia.

-¡Vámonos ya, Christian!- repeló un desaliñado caballero, tomando al joven del brazo y jalándolo para moverlo. Una contrastante compañía, sin duda.

-Sí, disculpa, me distraje.- le respondió el joven, dejándose guiar.

-Christian…- susurró la joven, mirando como se alejaban -…bueno, no resulta tan molesto que la tranquilidad se rompa, si es por alguien tan guapo.

-¡Canelle!

La joven despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su nombre, volteó para ver quién la llamaba. Una bailarina iba hacia ella.

-¡Te están buscando!- le dijo al alcanzarla –Esta es la primer función de los nuevos directores¡tal vez ellos te den una oportunidad si te esfuerzas! Y podrías empezar por tomar tu lugar ya y dejar de vagabundear por el Palacio.

-¡Sí, todo debe ser perfecto esta noche!- respondió Canelle, sonriendo.

-Para que cuando Montfleury aparezca en el escenario…

-¡MONTFLEURY!- interrumpió Canelle -¡¿Montfleury saldrá a escena?!

-Sí, ya está en su lugar, preparándose…

Canelle sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces¡él vendrá!

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo a ocupar su lugar… tras bambalinas…

El público continuaba entrando y ocupando el gran salón, y entre toda esta multitud se encontraba el Conde Felipe de Chagny, acompañado por su hermano menor: Raúl. Felipe se encargaba de abrirse paso, y al mirar el panorama renovado por la afluencia de auditorio, alcanzó distinguir una cabellera rubia y rizada, la examinó unos momentos más, y comprobó que era alguien conocido. Se dirigió hacia él y lo llamó.

-¿Barón de Neuvillete? Ehm… Christian?

El joven volteó, mirando al Conde. -¿Sí¿Quién es usted?

-Pues no me extraña que no me reconozcas, querido.- respondió Felipe –No eras más que un niño cuando nos vimos por última vez.

Christian seguía sin recordar quién era el hombre que le hablaba tan familiarmente.

-¡Soy Felipe de Chagny!- aclaró el Conde, sonriendo.

-¡Felipe de Chagny!- exclamó Christian con asombro -¡En verdad ha sido mucho tiempo! Entonces, el es..- señaló al joven detrás de Felipe -¿Raúl?

-Exactamente.- la sonrisa del Conde parecía invencible –¡Pero vamos, Raúl¡No seas timido! No lo eras para jugar con Christian de pequeño.

Raúl avanzó un poco y saludó cortésmente, aunque aún con un tanto de reserva.

-¡Bien, bien!- Felipe puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y la otra sobre el de Christian -¿Porqué no charlan sobre lo sucedido en sus vidas, mientras yo… bueno, volveré después.- con un aire de satisfacción, dejó a los dos jóvenes, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Ehm… ¿Me presentas a tu amiguito?- el acompañante de Christian había sido ignorado hasta ese momento.

-¡Oh, sí¡Perdona!- soltó Christian, y tomando un aire diplomático, presento a ambos. –Raúl de Chagny, vizconde¿cierto?- Raúl asiente con la cabeza –Laginiere… ehm…

-¡Poeta!- completó él, haciendo una ligera reverencia –Ahora, yo voy a presentarles a unos caballeros.- tomó a Christian nuevamente del brazo, y lo arrastró hacia unos jóvenes marqueses que acababan de llegar, Raúl los siguió al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Por el salón se corrían los rumores de que Cyrano de Bergerac había amenazado a Montfleury para que no saliera a escena en un mes, por lo que la afirmación de que actuaría esa noche causaba gran expectación.

-¿Cyrano de Bergerac¿No es el cadete de la narizota?

-Creo que sí, Fleur...

La reportera y el niño salían del área de camerinos, sin haber conseguido nada más de lo que escuchaban al paso en las conversaciones.

-¿Qué motiva a un Cadete de Gascuña a amenazar a una figura el teatro¿La primera función de los nuevos directores se verá manchada por el odio entre artistas? Porque de Cyrano de Bergerac se dice que es además un artista, y de los grandes…

-¿Con quién hablas? Estás bien loca. ¬¬

-¡Cállate, niño! Tengo que planear mi crónica. ¡AH!- la joven corrió y acorraló al Conde de Chagny, quien acababa de aparecer por ahí.

-¡Conde de Chagny¿Es verdad que tiene un amorío con La Soreli?

Felipe hizo una expresión de fastidio, mirando al cielo

-Me llevo bien con ella.- respondió lacónicamente, después se agachó un poco y le habló a la joven al oído, en tono confidencial –Pero¿sabes qué? Acabo de dejar a mi hermano, el nuevo patrocinador, charlando con el barón de Neuvillete, por allá.

A la periodista se le iluminó la mirada, dio las gracias y fue a buscar al vizconde de Chagny.

Pero cuando Fleur llegó a las escaleras principales, se anunció la segunda llamada, y una oleada de gente la arrastró hasta la sala, entre empujones, apretujones y pisotones, de pronto perdió de vista a su pequeño acompañante. Cuando por fin la joven pudo caminar por voluntad propia, decidió que lo mejor era buscar a su chalán, y después ubicarse en un buen lugar para ver la función. Aún se encontraba en la búsqueda cuando se dió la tercera llamada y se apagaron las luces, así que tuvo que resignarse al lugar en donde estaba en ese momento, recargada en la pared, ya que no había ni un asiento vacío.

Canelle se encontraba tras bambalinas, aunque tenía el pesado trabajo de mover elementos colgantes del decorado, no podía quejarse: tenía una vista privilegiada del escenario y del público. Saludó a su acompañante, que se acomodaba en su posición del lado opuesto del escenario, cuando se dio la tercera llamada y se apagaron las luces.

Aplausos del público, Monfleury entra en escena. Una joven tras bambalinas y otra recargada en la pared sonrieron involuntariamente, esperaban que algo grande ocurriera.

-¡Feliz aquél, que lejos de la corte, en un lugar solitario a si mismo se impone destierro voluntario!

Canelle escudriñaba al público con la vista, y finalmente reconoció a quien buscaba, sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Ahí esta! Esa nariz no se puede ocultar.- comenzó a murmurar –Vaya, vaya… ¡miren como sonríe¡Está esperando, el muy canalla! Esa manera de crear expectaciones digna de un artista. ¿Ya¡Sí, ahora comienza lo bueno! Una, dos…

-¡GRANUJA!

-¡Tres¡Tiembla, Montfleury!

-¿NO TE HE PROHIBIDO SALIR A ESCENA EN UN MES?

Se empezó a murmurar por la sala, todos voltearon buscando a aquél impertinente que osaba interrumpir. Montfleury quedó petrificado.

-¡FUERA DE ESCENA AHORA MISMO!

Los murmullos se convirtieron en exclamaciones y gritos de reclamo. Montfleury suplicaba por ayuda con la mirada, deseaba que al menos la tierra se lo tragara. El público le insistía continuar.

-Feeeliz aqueel…- continuó Montleury, con voz temblorosa.

Un bastón se alzó sobre las cabezas del público, agitándose amenazantemente.

-¿HE DE SUBIR Y CORRERTE A PALOS?

-¡Sí, sí¡Saca a ese gordo del escenario!- continuó Canelle, emocionada. El volumen de su voz había aumentado un poco.

-¡La presentación de Montfleury ha sido interrumpida por un misterioso caballero!- murmuraba Fleur por su parte, también llena de emoción -¿Será este Cyrano de Bergerac un justiciero del arte¿Montfleury escapará o…

-Fe-liz a-aquél que…- a Montfleury apenas le quedaba voz.

-¡ERES MUY VALIENTE AL DESAFIAR MI PACIENCIA!

-¡AH!- cada una en su posición, Canelle y Fleur soltaron una exclamación de asombro y admiración al mismo tiempo.

Cyrano de Bergerac se había puesto de pie sobre su asiento, resaltaba sobre todo el auditorio con un aire imponente, los brazos cruzados, el sombrero ladeado, y fuego en la mirada.

Montfleury miró hacia los marqueses y suplicó por ayuda. Con su petulancia característica, estos le indicaron continuar, recibiendo también amenazas por parte de Cyrano.

Renovadas exclamaciones y quejas del público.

-¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- rugió Cyrano amenazantemente -¡Dejen de defender a este tonel de manteca, incapaz de actuar!

-_¡La Cloris¡La Cloris!_- comenzó a canturrear el público.

-¡Como vuelva a oír eso, arremeto contra todos!

-¡Ni que fuera Sansón!

-¡Inaudito!

-¡Escandaloso!

-¡Fuera Cyrano, queremos a Montfleury!

-¡SILENCIO!

-¡MONTFLEURYYYYYY!!!!!!

La sala se inundó de todo tipo de gritos, insultos, quejas, reclamos…

-¡BASTA YA¿Me desafían¡Pues yo lanzo un desafío colectivo! Apunto el nombre de todo aquél que quiera batirse conmigo!

Se hizo un silencio instantáneo.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tendrían prisa. ¿Quién encabeza la lista¡Al primero le daré el funeral que merece!- continuó el silencio -¿Nadie¿Seguros¡Muy bien¡Si no hay mas resistencia, continúo!

-¡Este Cyrano es un rey sin corona!- murmuró Fleur.

-¡Puede con todos ustedes¡Y con muchos más!- djo Canelle, que cada vez estaba más a la orilla del entablado.

Cyrano vuelve su mirada hacia el escenario, y hacia Montfleury, quien muere de miedo al ver que nadie ha intentado siquiera detener a su imponente agresor.

-Deseo ver el teatro libre de esta gangrena, si no…- toma el mango de su espada -¡Aquí está el bisturí!

Montfleury se estremeció. Cyrano, seguro de su victoria, volvió sentarse como si fuera el señor del lugar.

-Me parece que ya ha sido suficiente, contaré hasta tres para que desparezcas de mi vista.

El público hervía en expectación.

-Uno…

Montfleury balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, el público manifestaba descaradamente su emoción y si creían si el actor huiría o no.

-Dos…

Se crea un silencio expectante, solo quedan en el aire los balbuceos de Montfleury. Pero Canelle escucha algo más: pasos del otro lado del escenario, y un gemido de miedo de su compañero. Al voltear, apenas alcanzó a ver como una sombra sometía al otro tramoyista.

-¡Tres!

En ese momento, toda la sala se oscureció, se escuchó un estruendo en el escenario, y un grito colectivo de sorpresa, miedo y confusión surgió de entre el público. Un instante después, las luces volvieron a encenderse y un segundo grito del público enmarcó lo que el escenario mostraba: una viga del decorado había caído sobre Montfleury, quién yacía en el suelo.

El público comenzó a ponerse de pie en completo desorden, y, como era de esperarse, la culpa recayó sin lugar a dudas sobre aquél que acababa de amenazar a Montfleury.

Cyrano se levantó, y a duras penas comenzó a abrirse paso entre la confundida y enardecida multitud.

-¡No he sido yo!- intentó explicarse

-¡En verdad¡Yo no…

Fleur se recargó en la pared para evitar volver a ser arrastrada, y alcanzó a ver como Cyrano alcanzaba a llegar unos metros cerca de ella, el público lo arrinconaba contra la pared, y ante la mirada de todos…

-¡Se lo tragó!- exclamó Fleur, sin dar crédito a sus ojos -¡El muro se lo tragó!

* * *

A nadie le cae bien Montfleury¿verdad?

pasa rodando una bola del desierto

Bueno n.n


	3. En los fosos de la Opera

.::IMPORTANTE::. Convergencia está en mi propia cuenta (lexell-cassini), pero me parece que la categoría Book Xovers está un tanto arrinconada, así que probaré suerte en esta concurridísima categoría. Subiré solamente los primeros tres capítulos, lo suficiente para que el lector decida si sigue leyendo o no, y para no tener una copia de la fic completa. Atte. Lexell C.

**Capítulo tres.**

_En los fosos de la Ópera._

Cyrano de Bergerac había desaparecido al recargarse en un muro, ante el asombro e incredulidad general, incluso el mismo Cyrano había soltado un grito de sorpresa.

Un instante después, Cyrano se encontró sumido en una obscuridad absoluta, intentaba aclararse la mente y comprender lo que sucedía, cuando sintió como una mano le tomaba le hombro. No pudo evitar un segundo grito, ahogado por una mano cubriéndole la boca.

-¡SSHH¡Sígueme!

Tomado de la mano que al principio le había dado un susto de muerte por el hombro, ahora se dejaba guiar en medio de la oscuridad. Un poco después, se alcanzo a filtrar un poco de luz, y se dio cuenta de que su guía era una mujer, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que la mano que estrechaba la suya era rasposa, había podido sentir incluso una cicatriz.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó él, después de haber guardado silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lejos de esa turba enardecida, por el momento.- respondió la guía.

Cyrano notó entonces que era una mujer joven. Ella se detuvo y resopló, antes de dar la vuelta y quedar de frente a él.

-Me parece que no nos conocemos, señorita…

-Pues… no nos hemos presentado, si a eso se refiere…- dijo la joven, sonriendo –Me llamo Canelle- extendió la mano, conservando la sonrisa.

-Cyrano…

-¡De Bergerac! Lo sé.- completo la chica, mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un respetuoso saludo. –Venga conmigo, y baje la voz, aún por aquí podrían encontrarnos.

Canelle retomó la marcha y Cyrano no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirla. Unos metros después, la oscuridad volvió a ser completa, y una lámpara sorda se encendió, alumbrando un poco.

-Vamos hacia los fosos.- explicó la joven –Hasta aquí el suelo había sido uniforme, pero ahora comenzaremos a bajar. Oiga¿qué sucedió¿porqué usted…

-¡Yo no hice nada!- interrumpió él.

-¿Porqué usted quedó acorralado entre la multitud y la pared? Se puede librar de eso y mucho más.

-No lo sé…- Cyrano se escuchaba un tanto avergonzado -…creo que… me entró pánico… estoy dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que haga, pero no supe como enfrentar las consecuencias de algo que no había hecho… ¡porque yo no lo hice¿Tú me crees?

-¡Por supuesto que te creo!- respondió ella, deteniéndose. Volteó una vez mas y miró a Cyrano –S hubieras querido herir a Montfleury, lo hubieras hecho de frente, con tus propias manos, no hubieras enviado a alguien más a hacerlo. Además… no hubieras dañado a nadie más que a ese gordo. ¡Diablos! Bajé tan rápido que ni siquiera miré si mi compañero estaba bien ¡Vaya novatada que le tocó!

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó Cyrano, confundido -¿Viste quién lo hizo?

-Pues… más o menos…- respondió ella, recordando -…solo ví… la sombra de un hombre… pero aún cuando no haya visto nada, estaría segura de que no fuiste tú.

Cyrano notó entonces que algo le resultaba extraño, las veces que había cruzado su mirada con la de la joven, ella lo había mirado a los ojos, y no a…

-Mi nariz…- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Perdón? O.ó- se extrañó ella.

-¡No, nada!- corrigió él inmediatamente.

Continuaron caminando, en silencio, Cyrano pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Canelle había visto una sombra…

-¡Una sombra!- exclamó, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡¿Dónde?!- dijo ella, sobresaltándose.

-¡No, no!- La tranquilizó Cyrano –Dijiste que viste una sombra¿no es cierto?

-Sí…-

-He escuchado rumores por aquí…- continuó Cyrano, adoptando una expresión sombría -…sobre un fantasma… si son verdad, tal vez no sea seguro andar por aquí.

-Los fantasmas no necesitan someter a un tramoyista para romperle la cabezota a un mal actor.- razonó Canelle –Este lugar tiene muchos pasadizos secretos. Tuviste la suerte de recargarte en un muro giratorio, por eso pude accionar el contrapeso y traerte aquí. Todos estos túneles y caminos secretos… he descubierto varios vagabundeando por el Palacio, pero seguramente hay muchos más. Son el escondite perfecto para alguien. Dudo mucho que el Fantasma de la Ópera sea realmente un fantasma, si es que existe, debe ser una persona… y ahora puedo agregar que es una persona peligrosa.

Para ese momento, el público ya había abandonado la sala, y pululaba por los pasillos, las escaleras y los salones. Ya había llegado la policía y estaban empezando a evacuar al público, aunque en medio del desorden, poco podía hacerse.

Se murmuraba, o hasta gritaba, la opinión de cada uno. Había quienes culpaban a Cyrano, otros a los tramoyistas, algunos más alegaban que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente y… también circulaba la teoría de que el culpable había sido el Fantasma de la Ópera.

Fleur Blanche daba vueltas entre toda la gente, a punto de la histeria, había pasado unos minutos palpando el muro sin encontrar nada anormal, y ahora escuchaba varias versiones sobre lo ocurrido, y todas eran hipotéticas (por no decir fantasiosas), de pronto la multitud no la dejó avanzar, y no podía ver a nadie que pudiera darle información real. Para colmo…

-¡Gabriel¡¿Dónde está ese niño del demonio?!- comenzó a gritar, no pudiendo resistir más la presión. -¡GABRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

-¿Quién me llama?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Fleur, volteando.

-Pues… soy Gabriel, el maestro de coros.

-Concidencia, estoy buscando a un niño que también se llama Gab… ¿maestro de coros, dijo?

Gabriel afirmo con la cabeza y Fleur lo tomó por los hombros, apartándolo un poco.

-Y aquí entre nos, Gabriel¿qué sucedió ahí adentro?

-¡Oh!- exclamó el –Pues verá… ese tal Cyrano es un alborotador, se la pasa lanzando amenazas y desafíos a medio mundo, viene por aquí porque simpatiza con algunos actores… aunque supongo que tiene más enemigos que amigos…. Pero tirarle una viga en la cabeza a alguien… creo que no es su estilo… Franz, el nuevo tramoyista... extramoyista, pobre chico, acababa de llegar y estaba tan anunciado que renunció Bueno, él dijo que alguien lo sometió y luego escuchó como se soltaba la viga, pero no pudo ver a su agresor… _no lo vió_¿entiende? Entonces pudo haber sido el Fantasma de la Ópera. ¡No me ponga esa cara de escepticismo, yo lo he visto! Aunque claro, también queda la pregunta de en dónde está la otra tramoyista, no se le ha visto por ningún lado.

-En resumen…- dijo Fleur, aburrida -…solo hay teorías.

-Así es.- terminó Gabriel –Ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme- sin más, se alejó entre la multitud.

-Un alborotador, un fantasma y una tramoyista. ¡Qué sospechosos tan curiosos!

-¡Fleur!

-¡Gabriel¡Niño tonto, no vuelvas a desaparecerte así!- Gabriel iba hacia ella con dificultad.

-Perdón, Fleur…- por fin la alcanzó y empezó a sollozar -…la gente me empujó y me perdí… y luego pasó todo eso¡me asusté!

Gabriel se arrojó a los brazos de la joven y se soltó a llorar. Ella recordó que su acompañante no era más que un niño inocente, lo abrazó y comenzó a tranquilizarlo.

Canelle y Cyrano continuaban dando vueltas con la única luz de la linterna sorda. La joven miró a su alrededor, extrañada.

-Por favor, dime que sabes donde estamos.- la voz de Cyrano sonó un tanto preocupada.

Canelle examinaba el techo.

-Para serte sincera, creo que di una vuelta equivocada…

Cyrano soltó un quejido.

-Tranquilo.- farfulló la chica –Quédate aquí, mientras yo…-

-¡Sí, seguro¡El caballero se queda y la dama va¡Claro que no!

-¡Olvida la caballerosidad!- reclamó Canelle –Yo te traje aquí, y voy a sacarte. Creo que estamos en el tercer…

Canelle había avanzado unos pasos, la luz de la linterna había alcanzado la pared opuesta, iluminaba tenuamente un lienzo de decorado.

-El Rey Lahore… ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí?

-¿Debería importarme?- respringó él.

La joven se dio cuenta de que su acompañante comenzaba a impacientarse, y en realidad resultaba comprensible… pero no agradable. Tuvo que ignorar que junto al lienzo había un bastidor que bien podría ser otra entrada secreta… no era el mejor momento para ponerse a curiosear.

-Regresemos

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nunca he estado aquí, volvamos y ya encontraré en que parte del camino me equivoqué.

-¡Ya deben estar buscándome por todo el Palacio!

-¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí, para empezar?

Canelle abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

Cyrano se dio cuenta de que ambos habían levantado la voz, y no le pareció del todo prudente.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, ambos miraban el suelo. Canelle se esforzaba en recordar cada uno de sus pasos.

-Seguí el camino de siempre.

-¿Eh?- el comentario cayó tan de pronto, que eso fue lo único que pudo soltar.

-No sé que pasó, ese camino ya lo tengo bien aprendido.

-¿Estás segura?

La lámpara cayó al piso y se apagó. Esa no había sido la voz de Cyrano.

¿O sí?

-Sí, señor de Bergerac, estoy segura.- respondió juntando todo su valor.

-Él no te preguntó.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de la joven, sintió como una poderosa mano la tomó bruscamente del brazo, jalándola, no pudo contener un grito y sintió que se le escapaban las fuerzas.

-Tranquila.

Canelle recobro fuerzas, esa sí había sido la voz de Cyrano, y él había sido quien la había tomado por el brazo y puesto detrás de él. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y su espalda quedó recargada en la de él.

Cyrano sintió como ella temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó de nuevo la voz por todo el lugar -¿No se divirtieron en su paseo por mis dominios? Entonces se hubieran quedado arriba, eso sí fue divertido.

-¿Divertido?- reclamó Canelle, olvidando el miedo -¡Montfleury podría estar muerto¡Y le echan la culpa a él!

La voz soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Montfleury no podría estar más muerto de lo que ya está. Y sería muy injusto que alguien se robara el crédito de lo que yo hice.

-¿ROBAR EL CRÉDITO?- exclamó Cyrano, desafiante -¡ASÍ QUE FUE USTED¡NO SEA COBARDE Y MUÉSTRESE!

-¿AHORA ME DESAFÍAS?- resonó una voz de trueno en el lugar –Te crees muy valiente¿no es así? Desafías a medio Paris¿pero cómo sabes que puedes contra mi?

Canelle se tambaleó al voltear para abrazarse a Cyrano.

-Y en cuanto a usted, señorita, ya estoy cansado de que curiosee por mis pasajes-

La joven soltó un quejido de miedo.

-No eres tan valiente ahora¿verdad, niña?- La voz había disminuido en volumen, pero seguía escuchándose amenazante –Tal vez un poco de luz ayude.

Se encendió una pequeña luz, con lo que el lugar dejo de estar totalmente a oscuras.

Cyrano sintió como la joven se apretaba más hacia él. Buscó por la vista por todo el lugar, pero no encontró ni el menor indicio de que hubiera alguien más.

-¡Ya basta!- reclamó -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Que esa niña insolente deje de pasearse por aquí!- respondió la voz de trueno.

Canelle estaba a punto del desmayo, las fuerzas se le escaparon, soltó a su acompañante y se le doblaron las rodillas. Cyrano la detuvo.

La voz rió de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cyrano, preocupado, la joven estaba aterrada.

-Estará bien, solo está asustada…- dijo la voz burlonamente -…es una chica fuerte. ¿No es así, Canelle?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Canelle, desesperada.

-No eres la única que observa a la gente debajo de ti.- respondió la voz –Este es **mi** Palacio, y conozco a todos los que pasan por aquí. Incluso a usted, caballero.

-Si sabes quienes somos, lo justo es que sepamos quien eres tú.

-¿Tan pronto me pierde el respeto? Hace un momento me hablaba de _usted_.- La voz, para tranquilidad de ambos, sonaba ya más serena. –Por aquí se me llama _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, o simplemente _El Fantasma_. Por supuesto, las dudas de Canelle son bien fundadas, no soy un fantasma genuino. Aunque preferiría estar muerto.

-¿Apela ahora a la compasión?- preguntó petulantemente Cyrano.

-Mejor ya no lo provoques…- murmuró Canelle.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo"

-¡Pero yo sí! Todo esto es mi culpa…

La joven se incorporó, con algo de esfuerzo, combatía el miedo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me disculpo por andar por aquí, si ese es el problema… aunque… me gusta _aquí_.

-Sí, ese es el problema.- respondió la voz –No estoy aquí en espera a que cualquier curioso me encuentre. Deberías agradecer que he sido tolerante contigo, niña, porque hasta ahora no habías causado mayor molestia. Pensé que asumías que todo esto estaba vacó, y venías sola, para apartarte un rato de todo, hasta cierto punto lo comprendo.

-Entonces lo que te molesta es que haya venido acompañada.

-Exactamente. Y que el hayas mencionado a tu acompañante que creías que esos caminos son para que alguien se oculte. ¿Cómo sé que no se lo dirás a medio Paris?

-Basta con que me lo pida y tendrá mi voto de silencio. Tal vez la palabra de una insignificante tramoyista no valga mucho, pero…

-Te he dicho que te conozco.- interrumpió la voz -Sé que tu palabra es suficiente.

Canelle se tambaleó de nuevo, Cyrano la tomó de los brazos.

-¿Qué hay sobre mi?- preguntó él, un tanto molesto de que lo hubieran dejado fuera de la conversación –Se me acusa de asesinato.

-Si no menciona nada sobre nuestro encuentro, yo lo aclararé todo.

Cyrano suspiró, aliviado. –Entonces tiene mi palabra.

-Yo…- interrumpió Canelle, tímidamente -…me gustaría saber… ¿porqué Montfleury?

-Para empezar¡es un pésimo orador!- respondieron a coro Cyrano y la voz.

Canelle sonrió y Cyrano puso expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Y además?- preguntó Canelle, el que hablaran al mismo tiempo había resultado tan curioso que comenzaba a divertirse.

-Usted primero.- dijo la voz, que también sonaba relajada.

-Porque ha osado poner su mirada sobre… alguien…- respondió Cyrano con cierta reserva.

-Coincidimos de nuevo, caballero. Solo espero que no coincidamos también en sobre quién puso su mirada esa bola de sebo.

-Yo no me refiero a nadie que labore aquí.

-Perfecto.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no se muestra?- preguntó Cyrano.

-En realidad no quiere verme, señor de Bergerac- respondió sombriamente la voz.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo. ¿Que es lo que tiene que ocultar tan celosamente?

-El que ya estemos charlando cómodamente no significa que pueda confiarle mis secretos. YA han escuchado suficiente. Canelle, sube al segundo foso, y descubrirás que quince pasos al norte, el camino ha vuelto ha ser el que conoces.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Canelle -¿Quiere decir que modificó el camino?

-Así es. Ya lo escuchaste: este es **mi** Palacio.

-Ahora que lo menciona… he escuchado algunas discusiones acerca del poder que tiene usted aquí…

-Soy el verdadero dueño de este lugar.

-¡Asombroso¡En verdad suenas como si lo fueras!

-¿Estás empezando a tomar confianza?- preguntó Cyrano, de nuevo comenzaba a fastidiarse, esta vez por no poder ver a su otro interlocutor –Estamos hablando con un asesino.

-¿Y eso que? Tú también estabas dispuesto a rebanar a Montfleury¿no?

-Pues yo…

-¡Claro que si!- se escuchó la voz, soltando una risa sarcástica.

Canelle sonrió -¿Quién iba a decir que una simple tramoyista estaría charlando nada más y nada menos que con Cyrano de Bergerac y El Fantasma de la Ópera? Guardar este secreto será una delicia.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos…- agregó la voz -¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejaran solo de una buena vez?

-Claro, pero antes dígame si me ha quedado todo claro.- No quiere a nadie aquí, usted asesinó a Montfleury y va a declararse culpable...

-¿Entonces no volveremos a hablar?- preguntó Canelle.

-Aún no lo decido. – respondió la voz –Tendremos que ver primero si podemos confiar entre nosotros, no creen?

-¡Cuenten conmigo, señores!

-Yo también tengo mis reservas todavía.- agregó Cyrano.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí.- Canelle tomó a Cyrano de la mano, caminó hasta donde había rodado la lámpara sorda y la encendió.

-Les deseo buena suerte, tal vez el cumplir mi parte del trato no sea suficiente.

-Si no lo cumple, yo mismo lo buscaré por todo el Palacio para obligarlo a cumplir su palabra.

-Sería interesante, pero no será necesario.

-¡Basta¡No más amenazas! Nos vamos de aquí.

-Los estaré observando.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta.

Canelle comenzó a guiar a Cyrano de regreso, y descubrió que recorría de nuevo su camino habitual.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Cyrano, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-_El Fantasma de la Ópera_.- respondió Canelle, divertida –Y el mayor susto de mi vida.

-Mas le vale que cumpla lo que dijo… ¿podríamos hacer un poco de tiempo antes de volver?

-Sí, supongo…- Canelle se detuvo y se recargó en la pared -…me siento cansada.

-Cargar con el peso de tu cuerpo inundado por el miedo… debió ser mucho más difícil que todos los decorados del mundo.

-Que bien suena eso n.n

Cyrano se acercó a Canelle, le quitó la lámpara de la mano y la miró a los ojos, realmente lucía cansada.

-Sentémonos un rato.- dijo él, sentándose en el suelo.

Canelle sonrió, y se dejó caer recargada en la pared. Se acomodó un poco y cerró los ojos.

Cyrano la miraba, había pasado con ella una curiosa aventura, pero en realidad no sabia nada, aparte del nombre y ocupación, sobre ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Canelle abrió un ojo.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes quién soy, si o nunca te había visto?

La joven se desesperezó.

-Te veía desde arriba. Eres el tipo de persona a la que no puedes evitar notar.

-¿Porqué?

-Tu nivel de voz, tu presencia…- continuó ella, sonriendo -…todo lo que haces, te hace destacar.

Silencio de nuevo, Cyrano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Me parece…- dijo al fin -…que te debo una. ¿Como podré pagarte?

Canelle respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Nunca cambies.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Finalmente, Canelle se levantó, indicándole a su acompañante que debían regresar. Cyrano le regresó la lámpara para que ella retomara la guía y reemprendieron la caminata.

* * *

Bien, ha ocurrido el primer encuentro entre estos dos grandes personajes. ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me encantó.


End file.
